Riot!: VongolaStyle
by AiYui
Summary: Be enthralled as Ryumi takes you to a one of a kind event: Vongola Reunion! Watch as you see the Vongola family take center stage in front of Nami-middle. Is it a reunion or a riot?


Riot!!: Vongola-Style

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

--

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Yui: I'm BAAAAACKKKKK!!!!!

Ai:… Chan. *giggles*

Yui: Stop your foolishness, okay???? This is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Ai: Okay.

Yui: Now we present another work of ours with much pride with it!

Entitled, "Riot!!: Vongola-Style", expect much action and fun together with our very much beloved Vongola family…

Ai: Yes and—

Yui: Gomen, but Ryumi is still here. (Because some might be getting tired with her.) Anyway, don't cha worry minna-san!!! Her appearance is kept minimal because, with much respect with the title, Vongolas take center stage here.

Ai: And—

Yui: Comments and suggestions are always welcome!!

Ne, Ai-chan?

Ai: Ah, h-hai… *sweat drop*

AiYui: Enjoy~! :)

--

* * *

**[Riot!!: Vongola-Style's timeline is after the Yellow Lies' chapter three. (**This will only mean that everyone had not discovered Ryumi's true self yet)**]**

One bright morning inside the premises of Namimori intersections of houses, our point of view is exclusively concentrated on a normal and semi-traditional house. It has traditional Japanese and a little Western feel in it, as suggested by its structure and furniture.

Yet our attention shouldn't be on this house but rather, in a spacious apple-green painted room on its second floor.

--

"GACKT!"

Ryumi let out a loud cry… because she fell from her bed.

"That certainly hurts…" she whimpered with a low voice while massaging her back. "Stupid dreams continue to hunt me these days…"

-

"Mikura-san?"

Hiroshi called out opposite the door. His voice was of a medium level, maybe taking measures to see if Ryumi was already awake.

"Haaaiii~~!" she yelled back sleepily. She stood up while caressing her back and opened the door with a slight creek.

"Oh," Hiroshi said once the door was opened. "I hope I didn't by any chance disturb your sleep…"

"Ah, no…" Ryumi denied his statement. "I was already awake; don't worry."

Hiroshi smiled as if in relief. "So… Mother told me to tell you that she asks you if you could kindly buy some groceries for her."

"Alright…! That's fine with me. So, where are the list and the money?"

"Yes, right…" he reached out his hand containing a small wallet and a piece of paper. "You already know where she usually buys food, right?"

Ryumi nodded politely then said, "So, if you would excuse me; I'll be getting ready now."

Hiroshi smiled then went downstairs.

Ryumi closed the door and placed the wallet and the list on her table.

"Let's go explore Namimori, Ryumi!" she said to herself.

--

She did her daily routine and her outfit for today was a short-sleeved white shirt with a V-neckline and a black skirt with sophisticated prints. She topped this off with a messenger bag, a bracelet, and a blue hairclip.

Puzzlingly, inside her bag was a disguised weapon with the things Mrs. Ogasu gave her and her own wallet.

"I think I am now ready, right?" she asked herself while looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"Yes, ready." she affirmed to herself.

After several checks if she already looks like a girl, she decided to go on her way.

…

Ryumi finally arrived to Namimori Grocery (A/N: I can't think of a better name…='/ ) and started to shop.

The grocery was large—large enough to fit all the necessities a normal citizen would need. There were fresh fruits and vegetables, poultry meat, beef, seafood, dairy products, and of course, Japanese food, among others…

While she was shopping, something suddenly popped out of her mind.

"Bird seed…" she muttered to herself.

She remembered the "cute little yellow bird" that she encountered before. _I wish I could see that cute little yellow bird from before! Without his owner, that is…_, she thought while walking to find where the bird seeds are situated.

Fortunately, she was facing an aisle where all the animal foods are placed and arranged according to what kind of animal it is served.

She stepped in and started to search for the bird seeds.

She found them, and happily placed it in her shopping basket.

--

After going around the grocery and getting lost at times, she finally checked and got all the things listed on the paper Mrs. Ogasu had written. They were sure a lot, as if it was to be a whole month's food and goods.

She went to the counter and luckily, there was no line.

--

"Ohayo gozaimasu!!" the cashier greeted her happily.

But Ryumi didn't mind this woman's cheerful routine. She instead was staring at something at that time. It was a medium-sized object with many shelves…and candies.

"Is there anything you want Ma'am?" the cashier asked.

She suddenly got back to her senses and said, "Ah, yes…" She got a pack of candies and laid it on the counter together with the basket.

"Please separate this and that pack of bird seeds with the others."

…

"Thank you and please come again!!" the cashier and the security guard waved her goodbye.

She stepped out of the grocery and went home.

It's quite mysterious though, for she didn't passed by her usual route home. Instead, she walked on the path towards Namimori Middle School.

--

She gazed at its closed metal gates and the huge building beyond it.

"Namimori… perhaps you shall be soon part of my memory here at Japan. Sad but that's how it is; I'm going back to Italy sooner or later. It depends on how the situations happen—"

"Oi transferee, talking to yourself?" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Ryumi turned around, seeing Juudaime, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. They were walking in a group, as always, for they are "best friends forever!" (A/N: As Ryumi would describe XD)

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu~!" she greeted then bowed slightly before them.

"Good morning too, Giallo-san…!" Tsuna greeted back.

"Mornin'!" Takeshi then followed.

"So," Tsuna started to approach her, followed by the other two. "What are you doing early in the morning outside?"

Ryumi smiled at him. "I shopped at the grocery just a while ago."

Tsuna got surprised. "Then why are you here in front of Namimori?"

"Uhmmm… It's because—"

"Juudaime, let's go on our way already. It's pointless talking to that freak." Hayato interrupted her then pulled Tsuna's wrist towards their path.

"Ah, so, g-goodbye then, Giallo-san…!" the young Vongola boss said as he was being pulled backwards.

"Bye!" Takeshi waved goodbye then started to follow the two.

Ryumi smiled at them then bowed. Then she thought worriedly, _Hayato Gokudera… Don't tell me he knows everything already! So harsh._

She stayed there for a while more.

And it was worth the wait.

--

"No-Good Tsuna!!"

A familiar naughty kid's voice shouted out of a sudden.

"Lambo, let's go back home!!"

A Chinese-like kid's voice shouted not long after.

"NO-GOOD TSUNA!!!"

-

_The stupid cow! _, Hayato thought furiously.

The little cow suit-clad kid ran towards the three, who was then being tailed by a Chinese-looking little girl. He then jumped up to Tsuna as soon as he reached them.

He landed on Tsuna's head and while he was there, he continuously yelled, "Let's play, No-Good Tsuna!!!" while holding onto the Vongola Boss's hair tightly.

While this kid was doing that, Hayato and Tsuna desperately pulled him off the latter's head.

"Get off, Lambo!" Tsuna whimpered as the kid tightened his hold on his hair.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to!!" Lambo disagreed as he mercilessly pulled Juudaime's hair.

Hayato grunted angrily as he was pulling Lambo off the Boss's head. "Get off of Juudaime's head!!"

"Wow, is that a game?" Takeshi remarked as he joyfully watched the "game". "Can I join?"

"This is not a game, you baseball-nut!" Hayato yelled.

"Oh, is that so?" Takeshi stated indifferently. "But I will join, 'kay?"

After that statement, he joined them in trying to pull Lambo off.

-

_I guess I would stay here for a while then, eh? _, Ryumi thought as she tightened her hold on her groceries. _This will be fun...!_

-

"Lambo, let's go home!!!" the Chinese-looking girl said frantically.

"Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo opposed as he tightened his hold more.

"Get off you stupid cow!" Hayato yelled as he and Takeshi tried to remove Lambo off Tsuna's head like he was a pest on the Boss's head.

Tsuna's eyes were already forming tears because his hair was like being pulled off his head. "GAAAHH!!!"

"What's that commotion?"

--

_T-the cursed c-crow!!!_ , Ryumi thought as Kyouya walked leisurely towards the group… which was not very far from her.

-

10

-

"H-Hibari-san…"

They all stopped. The yelling, the whimpering, the pulling… They were all frozen on the spot.

-

9

-

"I'm asking, 'What's that commotion?" Kyouya repeated his question. He walked until he had considerable distance from them. "All you need to do is answer…"

-

8

-

"U-um, you see…" Tsuna was running out of words to say.

Hayato and Takeshi stared at the Prefect as they slowly dragged their arms down to their sides.

-

7

-

"This kid above me, Lambo, was pulling my hair—"

Tsuna's statement was suddenly cut off by Lambo's jerky motion on his head.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo muttered to himself.

-

6

-

"I hate waiting for answers… especially from herbivores like you." Kyouya stated as he pulled his tonfas out wherever he hides them.

Hayato and Takeshi got alarmed by Kyouya's motion. As an answer to this, Hayato slowly pulled out his dynamites as Takeshi did a stance with a sword in hand. (A/N: No one knows where the hell he got that sword!)

"La-Lambo-san is…" Lambo sniffed as tears started to pool in his eyes. He slowly released his hold, but he was not, in any way, going to go down from Tsuna's head.

-

5

-

"Herbivores…" Kyouya muttered as he raised his arm. "I'll bite you to death."

After Kyouya's famed statement, he started assaulting Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi, all at the same time.

-

4

-

Kyouya lunged at them while Hayato threw his lit dynamites and Takeshi readied himself for an attack.

Tsuna was perfectly helpless, but even so, he hoped that Reborn would not arrive and shoot him a Dying Will Bullet and go wild there.

While, Lambo…

-

3

-

"WAAAAAAHHH!!! LAMBO IS SCARED!!!" Lambo yelled frighteningly while pulling Tsuna's hair again… which made the latter hurt and get dizzy.

Hayato pulled Tsuna and the wailing Lambo (still on Tsuna's head) out of the area while Takeshi fought with Kyouya.

"Juudaime," Hayato gasped as Kyouya started to approach him, "Stay here!"

-

2

-

"WAAAH!! WAAAAH!!!" Lambo cried continuously while rummaging in his afro hair to find anything. This time, he was not on Tsuna's head anymore.

Tsuna got even dizzier by Lambo's repeated weeping and shouting and especially by what the little kid was throwing by his side.

Toys, candies and hand grenades… finally, Lambo took out something that might be of use.

**BOOM!**

~puff of violet smoke~

-

1

-

"What is it this time…?" the 15-year-old Lambo remarked.

-

A bigger…

**BOOM!!!**

-

_A human time bomb? Cool!_ , Ryumi thought as she enjoyed watching a battle.

-

Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna, and the fifteen-year-old-Lambo, flew away from their spot for they were near the Chinese-looking girl that exploded.

Kyouya managed to jump backwards in time before the Chinese-looking girl blew up. He ran towards the others again, as if hungry for a battle.

But just before Hayato and Takeshi stand up and ready themselves for battle again, a hazy mist surrounded them… and the whole area.

This made Kyouya and the others stand and sit still (but for Tsuna's case… well, nothing. He is dizzy.). This very mysterious feeling brought back memories.

This hazy mist combined with the smoke that the explosion and the Ten-Year Bazooka made.

Then, amidst that thick and hazy air that surrounded them, especially Kyouya, a sly chuckle was heard.

"Kufufu…"

--

"You…" Kyouya muttered in his usual tone as soon as the mist started to vanish.

When the fog finally disappeared, a young boy (A/N: Am I right?) with blue hair wearing a green-colored uniform and holding a trident appeared. He seemed very amused on how the things were going, as shown by his mystifying crescent smile and by his hypnotizing bright eyes full of surprises.

"Oh, we see again…" this guy named Mukuro Rokudo remarked.

"And that makes me angry…" Kyouya said as he held his tonfas tighter. "I really hate illusionists."

Mukuro's right eye changed to number four. "Really?"

"Enough with your talk."

-

While the two rivals do with their heated battle, the two Guardians approached their best friend-Boss.

"Juudaime!" Hayato gasped. "Are you alright??"

Tsuna was already back to his senses at that time and he readily answered back, "Yes, I'm alright, Gokudera-kun."

"Ahehehe… Hibari sure is excited and happy to see his _friend_ again, see?" Takeshi said as he pointed at the two people having a deadly battle not very far from them.

_Friend…? _

Tsuna and Hayato just sweat dropped (A/N: You know, the one in the animé)

"Well, we just have to search for Lambo and I-Pin then we could all go home." Tsuna remarked.

"We'll just go away with that, Juudaime?!" Hayato said angrily. "I will go and take revenge on that man for hurting Juudaime!" he added while making fists.

"Ah, no, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna opposed as he pulled Hayato to him before the latter would go and rampage again.

-

"Oi! Tsuna!" a young man with blonde hair shouted not very far from them. This young man came with a black limousine and a lot of formal suit-clad men came out of the car as well.

Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all turned to see who it was.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

The young man who is supposedly named Dino, skipped towards them happily.

But, bizarrely, he tripped himself.

"DINO-SAN!!" all of them yelled surprisingly.

The men in black suit also got surprised and hurriedly attended their hurting Boss.

-

Mukuro and Kyouya began to charge at each other while holding their respective weapons. They attacked continuously, the other always wanting to attack more than the other.

The both of them were fast and they deflected the other's attack quite easily.

They were about to attack with their weapons again when something made them halt.

"U-um, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san… I suppose that the both of you should stop now…"

They looked at the person who dared to tell them to stop.

"Oh, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi … Hmmm… I guess that you are right, I should stop now," Mukuro retracted his trident and continued his statement, "I may be straining my cute Chrome."

After that, the hazy mist surrounded them again and this line was heard in a lowering tone,

"Kufufu…"

-

"EXTREME!!!"

_Another Vongola to join the reunion?_ , Ryumi thought as someone yelled just a few meters from her. _Oh, it's Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian…_

Ryohei approached the battle area, where, as we all know, the danger had already ceased.

He inspected the area and then said, "I just PASSED BY TO THE EXTREME!!!" then went away.

Everyone who saw that just sweat dropped.

_What an odd guy…_, Ryumi thought

"That turf-head…" Hayato muttered. "Hey Yamamoto, let's go look for the two kids so that Juudaime wouldn't have much trouble."

"Okay!"

--

"Mukuro-sama!!!"

"Mukuro-sama!"

Two voices were suddenly heard shouting towards the group's direction.

The mist had subsided by now, showing Mukuro gone.

And the person who was standing on the spot where Mukuro had disappeared was a girl, who is supposedly named Chrome Dokuro.

And this was much of a disappointment to the two yelling dudes wearing the same uniform as Mukuro.

"Hey, "the yellow-haired asked the girl angrily. "Where's Mukuro-sama?!"

"Umm…" the girl seems to be uneasy with him.

"Ken, we should go home now." the glasses-wearing boy suggested.

"Hmph," the yellow-haired grunted. "And I thought that I would see Mukuro-sama…!"

After that they decided to go home.

--

"Hey Juudaime!" Hayato yelled happily. "We already found the two kids!!"

Hayato, together with Takeshi, went towards Tsuna, both holding either Lambo or I-Pin.

The children seem to be rather tired as suggested by their passed out expression.

He also saw Dino, who was waving at him at that time as if saying, "I went here because I heard that there was something going on! How about I visit your place?"

Tsuna nodded (both at his friends and at Dino), and then he told Kyouya, "We're sorry for the trouble…"

Subsequently, they all ran away from the area as if they are being followed by some ferocious creature.

--

Kyouya didn't pay much attention to them running. Instead, he looked at the front of his school then made an angry face.

He saw the damages done… especially the crater and other minor cracks on the ground and pavements.

"So they think they can run away from the damage they brought to my school?" he said to himself then smirked creepily.

He was about to walk away when something suddenly caught his eye.

-

_What a happy family…_, Ryumi thought (referring to the Vongola Family) as she tiptoed away. It appears that she already saw through to what will happen next and that made her to go away swiftly but quietly.

-

"Hey, herbivore." he stated. Maybe he thought that Ryumi has an extraordinary sense of hearing for him to just mutter from the distance.

Ryumi slowly turned her head while holding tightly onto her groceries.

"Ah, m-me, Iinchou?" she asked nervously.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no…"

The cute little yellow bird sang. It flapped its wings and landed on Kyouya's shoulder.

It continued to sing the Namimori's School Anthem as its owner started to dart Ryumi with his renowned dark glare.

Then he narrowed his eyes and raised his tonfas…

* * *

---

AiYui: Ah, finally finished with the first present…

- This turned out to be a long one (for me) and, seriously, I had some trouble doing this "Riot!!..."

- It took me… let's say, two weeks or so in doing this. Well, simply because I lost the paper where I had written most of the parts in this story.

- My, it was hard work typing and remembering the original ideas that I had intended for this work. Thank goodness it's finished.

- I also removed some ideas like someone would throw a baseball ball at Takeshi to add to the ruckus and, even giving Dino a larger role. I also thought of including Reborn and other characters there, like Kyoko, Haru, and/or Hana.

- I wanted it to be a really large reunion…

- But the circumstances just don't want to agree with me.

- I guess that you might have gotten tired and bored while reading this, eh?

- In that case, I'm deeply sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

Ai: Anyway, dealing with a lot of characters all at the same time turned out to be a little hard. (to think that I'm just a beginner… *sigh*)

Yui: So, if ever there are OOC scenes that made you mad, please tell me so that I might not do the same mistake later on.

Ai: Sorry and… thank you if ever you finished reading my work.

AiYui: Ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


End file.
